


Sweet Dreams

by Purplelaughter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairy!Suga, Fantasy AU, Fluff, I have no idea were thisis going so bare with me here, M/M, mmmmmaybe some "sexy time" later???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelaughter/pseuds/Purplelaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those lips. Those eyes. Those smooth hands that brush upon his skin so elegantly. That voice that  face that smile that-That dream, Daichi told himself. It was only just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maple Syrup Eyes

_“Shhh shush now, no need to panic…” An elegant finger brushed over Daichi’s lips. Earthy, flower scents blew over him like an early spring breeze as he looked forward in astonishment. A giggle echoed through his whole body, crashing over him like an ocean wave, muffling everything else that was happening. Except nothing was. It was just Daichi and...and.. “I won't do anything, I promise.” He felt a cool hand rest on his chest, the finger on his lips now gliding over to his cheek to caress him. He stared into maple syrup eyes that were opened wide as if they were a child’s first time at the zoo. “ You have no idea how many of my people misbehave with you guys, you really don't.” A sigh was let out, to who it belonged, Daichi did not know. Those soft, sweet fingers on his cheek slid downward, following the chords of his neck. “I had no intentions of even being here, truth be told,” Those honey eyes followed its hands, taking in all of Daichi that they could. Daichi was frozen as he stared up at those eyes that were inches away from him. The others silver hair, which glistened in the moonlight that came from the window, fell loose from behind their elongated ears and tickled Daichi’s nose; he was entranced. “But then I saw you, sleeping so peacefully and so solemnly that I couldn't help but invite myself in.” The boy -as far Daichi could tell it was a boy- retracted his hands from him and rested them on a floating flower bed as did the rest of him, looking down at the other. “I could get into a lot of trouble for this, you know…” A dry laugh was omitted. “We both could, okay?” A hand reached out yet again and combed through Daichi’s short, thick hair. “So don't say a word, alright?” the other then leaned down, leaving a sweet kiss on Daichi’s forehead as he felt something smooth fall on his face, only to slide off onto his bed. “Go to sleep now..” A curtain of lavender rested on Daichi as he felt his eyelids slide down and his vision go. Those honey, maple syrup eyes that looked at him so sweetly, so fondly, were the last thing to go as he felt himself fall back asleep  
_

Beep! Beep!

A hand crashed down hard on the horrible invention, a groan coming from under the blankets as Daichi accepted his fate that he had to go to school. He stretched, arms out and taunt, back arched and knees bending, when he felt a smooth texture brush against his arm. He jumped in surprise at the sudden difference and searched his sheets for the thing. Finally, and to his wonderment, he found a light purple rose petal, now slightly crumpled from his stretching. He picked up up delicately and examined it carefully…

             A sudden headache attacked his head, making him actually groan in pain as pieces of a dream puzzled themselves together in an instant. Flowers, silver, lips, hands, honey and maple syrup, a sweet kiss,  and lavender ran through his mind like a rabbit on the run. He sat back down onto his bed, blushing as the dream ran through his head, confusedly staring at the single rose petal that rested in his hand... _It was just a dream, right?_

              A shout came from the kitchen, shaking him out of his thoughts.

              “Daichi!! Hurry up or else you’ll be late to school!” he let out a sigh. _Right. I don't have time to think of such silly things._

_Sniff. Sniff._

             “Hey Daichi??” said Hinata, continually sniffing around him as they got changed for practice.

 _“_ Yes?” Daichi said as he turned around to look at Hinata you looked back at him with squinted eyes.

              “...Why do you smell like flowers and that kinda stuff?”

              “...Come again?” Said Daichi, pulling down his white t-shirt.

              “Yeah, you smell like flowers and gardens and things like that.” Hinata turned around and grabbed Kageyama by his shirt.

              “Wh-what are you doing, dumb-ass?”

              “Smell Daichi!” Kageyama slapped Hinata’s hand away from him.

              “Hell no, you idiot! I’m not gonna sme-” He stopped mid sentence, then sniffed. With eyebrows more furrowed than usual, and eyes moving around in thought, he sniffed again, then again, and then a final, third time before he spoke.       

                 “Hey Daichi?”

                 “Yes, kageyama?”

                 “Why do you smell like flowers and stuff?”

                 Hinata burst out in a screech and jumped up onto Kageyama's shoulders, ruffling his hair as Kageyama swatted at him.

                “See?! See?!” Hinata said, covering Kageyama's eyes, “I told you that Daichi smells like flowers, and gardens, and the great outdoors!! I tooOOOoooldD YoUU!!” His antics caught the attention of the other team members and soon Daichi found himself in the center of a mob, being sniffed at, no less.  
                “Woaaahh… ya really do smell like flowers!!” Nishinoya said, climbing onto Asahi as he did so.

                “Yeah...you really do, Daichi…” Asahi said, leaning forward to take a whiff, making Nishinoya fall to the ground. (“ow!!” “Oh my god I'm sorry so so sorry I didn't mean to I really didn't!”) Daichi leaned toward his shoulder and awkwardly sniffed it.

                “...huh…” his mind wandered once more to his dream. _Could it really????_ He blushed ever so little as his dream rushed through his head once more.

                “oOOOOOOhhh Daichi! Is it some girls perfume?? hmm???” Tanaka questioned, lolling his head to the side, eyebrows wiggling.

                “No, you idiot! It's not anybodies perfume.” Daichi said as he playfully punched Tanaka.

                “Anyways! Lets practice now!” He clapped his hands, jogging out to the gym. He needed to change the subject immediately. He didn't want to fuck with his mind once again. his logic was messing with the facts that he had and he didn't know what to make of it. So he did not. He just tried with all his being too forget about it.

                He plopped his bag down on the floor of his room, and shuffled to the bathroom in dire need to take a shower. He had overdone himself at practice today. He just needed to focus,  focus hard on something other than his thoughts that were driving him crazy.  

                Cool water ran down his back, relaxing Daichi’s sore muscles. He never really understood how people liked hot showers. He felt sticky and unclean by them, truth be told (plus it cost less). His skin felt fresh and cool, like a peppermint leaf as he stepped out, a towel hanging loosely around his defined hips. He got to his room, hair practically dry already, put on a pair of boxers, and collapsed onto his bed in pure exhaustion. Face planted into his pillow, thick legs shaped like a four, and not a single damn that he wasn't under the sheets...he just wanted to sleep.

_Daichi shuddered as his spine was traced by a finger, the nail clawing slightly at his skin as it went down, stopping at the waist of his boxers, then nothing, then hands on his back, massaging him softly, gripping and squeezing, pressing and kneading his tense muscles.“You are so tense right now...that's no good Daichi, no good..”_

 

 


	2. Crazy or not here He comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he going crazy? Is it real? 
> 
> He needed to find out.

“You are so tense right now…that's no good Daichi, no good.” This is a dream, he repeated in his head. Just a lucid dream, that's all. He kept his eyes shut as he let the other massage his shoulders. It felt so good, those hands on his back. He really was unbearably sore beyond compare. And those hands were working magic on him. A groan pulled itself from the back of his throat. It just felt so good. A giggle echoed through the room.  
“You could just say ‘thank you’, you know.” He hummed as his delicate hands did their work. “Hmm...here, let me get in a better position.” Daichi dared not look up as he felt a rush of wind on his back, and the bed creak just ever so little as extra weight was added. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream.  
Daichi couldn't help open his eyes a bit. Milky, smooth legs straddled Daichi. They looked as if they were made of pearl, they way they refracted what little light was there. Daichi shut his eyes tighter than ever before as. It's just a dream it's just a dream, he whispered to himself, it's just A DRE-  
The hands stopped, fingers splayed over Daichi's shoulder blades. 

“...What was that?” Said the boy on top of him, leaning down as Daichi felt hot breath on his neck. “This is all just a dream??” A finger glided over Daichi's cheek. “What a shame, really. I would love to be real for you…” The boy bent down even farther, and soft lips were placed on Daichi's temple. “I'll leave another gift for you then, sleeping boy…” a nail scraped in between his shoulder blades in a circular motion, over and over again, and it felt so cold where his finger went, like snowfall. It made his skin crawl. Daichi already began feeling the powerful scent of lavender harass his nostrils and knew that his mind would go blank once more. “Good night”

Morning came, and Daichi woke up in a pool of his own sweat. He sat up immediately and covered his face with his hands. Why was his mind playing such cruel tricks on itself? Why was it a...a fairy boy, whispering in his ear every night? He replayed it over and over again he couldn't get it out. It wasn't like the last dream where he could forget for a short time. Those hands kneading his stiff muscles with such expertise, those soft lips on his temple; he could still feel them on his skin. He could not forget that, no. He rolled his shoulders. They were barely sore. I could have just been overreacting from yesterday…He thought. But deep down he knew that it wasn't enough to justify it. “I'll leave another gift for you then, sleeping boy” Daichi shuddered at the mere thought of those words which were accompanied by the feeling of nails gliding on his back. But wait...Daichi turned toward his nightstand that held the beautiful rose petal. 

He got up frantically and began to search his bed, his room, floor, anything, for a flower of some sorts. Yet there was nothing to be found, save for a some crumpled up papers and water bottles. He clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath in. I'm going crazy, he thought, his breath becoming more shaky by the second. 

Just a dream, just a dream, just a fucking dream!-  
“SAWAMURA!” Daichi jumped in his seat, the rest of his class snickering as the Teacher glared at him. He gulped.  
“...Yes??” 

“Eyes on your own paper.” He looked down at his desk. R..right. I'm taking a test, taking a test this is not a- his pencils lead snapped from how hard he had been filling in a bubble. Clicking the top of it for more lead, Daichi tried his best to concentrate on his test. But he couldn't. He couldn't concentrate on anything, so he gave up. He guessed at what the answers were and as if he was doodling rather than taking a test, lead splinters littering the paper from the force and excessive bubbling that he did. He thanked god that it was only a scantron test. When he finished, he got up and prayed that no one could see his hands shaking as he put down the test on the teacher's desk and asked to be excused to the bathroom. Thankfully the teacher allowed it. He tried his best to walk calmly out of the room and in the hallways, but his pace quickened as he grew nearer, his anxiousness getting the best of him.

The bathroom was empty and white, drenched in the smell of bleach and piss. He locked himself in a stall, closed the lid, and sat down with his hands holding his head. 

Why. why. Why why why why whywhywhwywhy Why was this happening to him? His mind was a mess of milky legs on either side of his bareback, elegant fingers pressing perfectly against his aching skin. Full of flowers and lavender, of a creamy, silky voice that dove into his very bones. Of those nails scratching at his back that felt so hot yet cold at the same time,hard enough to leave marks. His eyes widened in sudden realization. It would have left marks...He shot out from the stall in a flash, not caring if anyone saw, not that there was anyone there to begin with. He took off his jacket and raised his shirt as best he could, it bunching underneath his armpits and tight on the base of his neck. He turned and twisted awkwardly in front of the mirror. This will surely prove that it's just my mind playing stupid tricks on his mind, he thinks, because it's just a dr-

He froze. With his back drastically twisted he could finally see between his shoulder blades. There weren't any red nail scratches, no marks, yet what was there made Daichi want to rip off skin and scream until his throat bore blood from its rawness. 

But all he did was stand there, and examine the beautiful, pastel purple rose tattoo that adorned his back. It was breathtaking. The way its petals glistened in dew that wasn't there. So beautifully detailed, it looked as though you could caress its velvet petals and smell its sweet scent. It was in a bird's eyes view perspective, it's petals in beautiful layer after layer. It was there. Daichi stretched his arm over and touched it. 

Immediately that burning, freezing sensation returned, greater than ever.  
He felt sick.  
Sweat ran from his temple.  
He pulled down his shirt and stared at himself through the mirror. Clenching the sink in distress, his knuckles turned white. …..no, he was going to be sick. 

 

His mother looked at him in worry as they drove home.  
“honey...are you sure that you can stay home alone tonight, with being sick and all?” Oh...that's right...mom and dad have to travel for a meeting…perfect. He cleared his throat and forced a smile at his mother.  
“Yeah, yeah!” He nodded at her, his head previously rested in his hand as he stared out the window.  
“...Alright. Just call if you need anything...call, okay?” She sounded so nervous and stressed, but Daichi needed them to be out of the house. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, and he needed to be alone...for the most part. 

 

“Bye mom, love you too!” He managed to rasp out as his mother began to pull out if the driveway, sun beating into his eyes. As he walked back inside a plan formulated in his mind, and it was time to get to work. 

It was dark by the time Daichi finishes his preparations. Before him on his bed where seven travel mugs full of coffee, three red bulls, three empty gallon jugs, a camera, a bowl of cream, and a video recorder hidden in the corner of the room. He set the drinks next to his bed , the cream on the floor and the jugs under his bed. Then he got ready for bed, drank a redbull, and got into bed, the camera hidden underneath the sheets.  
He watched the glow in the dark clock from his childhood tick away the time, second by second, minute by minute. It was forever. He would drink a cup of coffee, and close his eyes for a what he estimated was about five minutes. Yet when he opened his eyes he found it was only two, and he groaned in frustration. He needed to see this through, to know whether or not he was going crazy while awake or being a complete jerk to himself while asleep. Either way he needed answers.  
But he was doing it, and he was someone that once he puts his mind to it, he was going through with the plan. And so he did. Ten o'clock passes.he examined the room. It wasn't black, but a dark blue that cascaded the whole room, turning into a monochrome painting. Eleven o'clock passes. And he just laid there, head propped by so many pillows he was practically sitting up. Four Coffees later and another red bull, the clock struck twelve and Daichi tensed. He didn't like this, this feeling. The chills that went up his spine. He shut his eyes, the flower tattoo on his back pulsing with his quickly beating heart. Cool air rushed into the dark room as Daichi felt it on his face, the cool air making his hair raise. This is it..this is it! 

He kept his eyes shut,but not squeezed so he would look more convincingly asleep. But he was wide awake, more that he had ever been as he heard them. The camera under his sheets were completely forgotten. Light footsteps, the smell of sweet roses in dew, as something, something, swept into the room. This is real...his heart pounded in his chest and his back burned. This is real I'm not going crazy I'm not-! 

“Oh~!” Said that velvety voice that Daichi couldn't get out of his mind for the last forty-eight hours. “You left me a present, how sweet of you. And here I was thinking you believed I wasn't real!” Daichi still didn't dare open his eyes as he heard the clink of the bowl being raised, silence, and then an “ah” as..whoever was there finished the cream. There was another clink as the bowl was set down and more pattering of feet. They grew closer and closer to Daichi, whose breath quickened with every footstep he heard. He tried with all his might to calm it down as he felt eyes scawar him.  
He almost stopped breathing when he felt a hand caress his cheek, and laughter grow in the others throat.  
“Open your eyes, I know you're not asleep!” More laughter followed but Daichi was more in the mood to scream than laugh. He did neither as he opened his eyes. Once they were open, Daichi never wanted to close them ever again.

He was beautiful, more beautiful than any of his dreams, no, memories had showed him. In his dreams it was just fragments of eyes, silver hair, pearly skin, shapely legs. But those were just a few pieces of a beautiful puzzle that made up the intruder. He wore nothing save for short, green leaf looking shorts that were held to his lean frame by a rope of vines. The same rope of vine adorned his neck in a chocker like fashion, accenting the elegance of both his neck and his shoulders. Daichi’s eyes searched his face and loved everything about it, seeping in every color, every feature, every movement, every beauty mark, though he only found one at the bottom corner of one eye.  
Daichi hadn't thought he had been admiring for too long, but he was snapped out of his trance as more giggling came from the boy. 

“You done? Or do I have to sit still longer?” The other leaned in a little more teasingly. Daichi jumped at the words, and tried to form some of his. He needed to get his shit together. He didn't know this person, if it was a person. He needed answers. Who was he? What was he? Why was he coming into Daichi's room at night and messing with him? Why did he make him smell like flowers? Why did he give him a tattoo on his back? Why- 

“I'm Suga, you're Sawamura Daichi, I'm a fairy, you're a human, and I left those beca-” Daichi was not only freaked out then by the answers to his unvocalized questions, but by the owl that swooped down and now perched on his desk. Suga, a fairy, a fairy on Sawamura Daichi's bed, pouted at the owl. 

“Aw come on Akaashi! Can't I have a little fun??” He whined, eyes so wide and innocent Daichi could never say no to them. That could be a problem, he noted to himself. 

Without warning, intense, topaz light bursts through the room, the owl as its center. Daichi instinctively went to cover his eyes with his arms, waiting for the light to dim and vanish before he unshielded them. When he opened his eyes, where the owl once perched, perched another boy instead, the only similarity between him and Suga being their skin which glistened in all colors of the rainbow. Other than that, they were very much different. This boy, Akaashi, as Daichi guessed, was beautiful in a mysterious way. His heavily slanted, heavily hooded eyes seemed to pierce through everything they laid on, his mouth in an unreadable line. He wore a loose shirt of leather and shorts, similar to Suga’s but brown, held up the same way on his waist.  
He slid down from his seat on the desk and stood, eyes steady on Suga.

“Father has found you out,” Akaashi stated. He didn't seem at all interested, even sounded a little un-interested. “He wants you home, and he wants you,” his eyes flicked to Daichi for a mere second, yet that's all he needed to feel more exposed than he ever had in his life. “To bring the boy.” Once he finished, he just stood there, waiting for a response.

Daichi gawked at the owl boy. Why would their father want me? Found out? What? What is going on i did NOT sign up for this I- 

Suga let out a sigh and rose from the bed, looking at Daichi expectantly, though he had no idea what he expected from him. Suga rolled his eyes with a smile before pulling Daichi out of his bed. He yelped in surprise because he did not look like he could do that! Then again he was a fairy, who he hadn't thought were real, and yet there two were in his room so he just gave up on thinking right then and there. 

He stumbled up to his feet and looked at Suga. Before he could speak, however, Akaashi spoke.  
“I think it would be best to put him to sleep, then travel.” He said in his still uninterested voice. Suga smiled at Akaashi and nodded. 

“You are so smart, brother! I agree.” They were talking about him as if he wasn't in the room! He wanted to protest, but the action because futile as a hand was raised to his face, and he smelled the sweet, lullaby scent of lavender and knew that he was done for. Finished. And before his thoughts were cut off completely by deep dreaming, he thought to himself, I'd much rather be crazy than this. And then blacked out, one face above him unconcerned at all, and the other one smiling sweetly at him as though he hadn't just forcefully put him to sleep. 

Once they were sure He was fully asleep, Akaashi advised that they hastened. 

“Father is not happy about this whole ordeal, be prepared.” Suga shivered. Father hadn't been ‘not happy’ in almost two-hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo I'm sorry for any typos, grammatical mistakes, ect. Ect. Just, thank you for reading, supporting, and commenting!!


	3. A Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real

Daichi felt water dripping on his face in an irritable pattern. It wasn't consistent, two drops in a second then only one in five. It was annoying as hell, and yet Daichi couldn't move, could not open his eyes. 

 

“This?” a voice appeared in the fogginess of his mind, “ You compromise our entire people for...FOR THIS?” Whoever was speaking was very angry, very very. And presumably talking about him. 

 

“Father please!” Oh, so that's who was majorly pissed. “I was just having a little bit of fun!” 

 

“Fun!?” another voice replied, “You call showing yourself to a human which will lead to the exposure of our kind, fun?” the room went silent, save for the murmur of bystanders in the room and the sound of the water dripping onto Daichi’s face. “....We could just kill him…”said a toad like voice on the left of him. The room roared and bubbled with conversation now, most in agreement to end his life. Some words he didn't understand, in different tongues than he ever knew. 

 

“SILENCE.” Said ‘Father’, banging what sounded like a gavel. Small murmuring continued before he cleared his voice. 

 

“Its settled, then.” the room seemed to thicken with anticipation. Now Daichi really wanted to wake up. His heart raced and he felt sweat drip down the side of his face with the water mixed with it. “In order to protect our people, this human shall hereby be condemned to death by mortifinus venom.”He banged his gavel once more as the room bursted with noise. 

 

“Father you cannot kill him!” he felt the rush of light feet towards him. “You can’t!” Suga’s voice was full of authority, yet pleading, and right in front of him as he felt his breath of fresh grass wave across his face and he slowly opened his eyes. 

 

The first thing he saw was Suga, whose face contorted in concern, and his eyes red. What was behind his head, caught his eyes almost as much as Suga did.

 

The room was some type of court. Tiered, earthen pews on either side filled with...creatures of all sorts. Its walling and ceiling, made of branches and vines sprinkled with dark flowers and glow worms illuminating the cavern with ominous blue light. Above him on a podium, stood ‘Father’.‘Father’ was tall, with mossy branches sprouting from the top of his head, and his silver hair -like Sugas- swept down to his knees, while a red cape of red petals swept to the floor and far behind him. 

 

“Morning, Daichi.”Suga whispered before rising and giving his hand out for Daichi to grab. In a daze Daichi got up roughly then pulled by Suga towards his Father. Daichi didn't want to follow, but the hand he held was persistent. He felt all eyes on him now. He dare not look at the court, not wanting to make a fool of himself even more than he had. They stooped in front of the cloaked man, whose look of distaste towards Daichi made him want to curl up into a ball and repeatedly apologies for ever existing. Suga stood tall before him, still holding Daichi’s hand. 

 

“Look up, boy.” His voice, filling the room with his command. Daichi did as he was told. “You human,” he spat the word out as an insult, “have taken advantage of our kind, killed our kind, and condemned us to hide deep beneath the soil from your pitous world.” He glared down at him and folded his hands. “For these very reasons,I, King Oberon of the Fey realm condemn you to never see the light of day again.” 

 

Shock impaled his body and everything seemed to fade. Oh how he wished this was a crazy, tormenting dream that would end. He would wake up wake up in his bed surrounded by bottle of red bull, and his camera would show that nothing happened, and this was all a dream. He would go to school and see his friends, play volleyball and complain to his mom about the underclassmen as he tried to do his homework as the dining room table while she cooked a meal as the sun began to hide itself over the horizon. He didn't care if he was crazy, as long as he was alive, that was all that mattered. He sank his knees into the rich soil beneath him. Everything got slower, dimmer, as he heard the faint call for the guards to take him away. 

 

“You can't kill him!!” Suga screamed once more as he wrapped his arms around him, though he barely registered the fact. 

 

“And why is that?” The kings cool voice made the room hush. Suga stumbled over his words, turning to face his father.

“Because I...I..” his eyes dashed between Daichi, and where his father was perched. 

 

“Yes?” his Father said softly, but not kind in the least. Suga sucked in a breath of air, his eyes shut as he mumbled something under his breath. Once again the room leaped with the shout of voices yelling down at them and to each other. Daichi had not heard him, but wished he had. 

 

“What!?” The King was now fully enraged, his voice almost a growl as he shouted down at his son. 

 

“You heard me!” Suga yelled back,  and Daichi shook back into his horrible reality as he felt Suga’s hands pull the back of his shirt up till it showed all of his back.

 

“I marked him, and there is your proof!!” All around him, a million gasps passed through the air. Daichi still looked at the ground. What did he mean, ‘ he marked him’? Was it the flower tattoo? And even then, why was it such a big deal? 

 

He felt Suga’s hand on his shoulder as his shirt fell across his back, and he dared to look up at Suga. It seemed every time he looked up he was cursed to have his breath taken away, even in the most inappropriate time like this. Suga was smiling shyly down at him, though a bit of confidence was hidden in there as well. The moment was broken as a voice ripped through the chaos. 

 

“Father,” a voice behind them said, “I have a proposition to make.” Daichi turned to see the owl boy, Akaashi, standing in the center of the court.

 

“Go on.” Said the King.

 

“As punishment for endangering our kind, my brother shall be exiled to the human world until he learns his lesson.” He Daichi saw Suga’s eyes widen in betrayal at his brother, then back to the King, who looked in thought. 

 

“Hmm,” The king contemplated, “and what would be his lesson?”

 

“That humans are to be avoided, and that he should regret ever marking this one.”HE then continued.”However, if, after some time, he does not wish to revoke his mark, It is to be decided what will happen.” Daichi ran the plan through his head. It wasn't so bad. There was at least a twenty-five percent chance that he would live. He felt Suga squeeze his shoulder. He had no idea what had happened. What was so important about the mark? Oh God he wished he had time to ask all the questions that were swimming in his mind. Finally the King spoke. 

 

“Alright.” He sighed, looking down at them not as a King now, but as a disappointed parent. “From here on, or until I see fit, you,” He pointed to Suga, “are to live in the human world, and to not use your powers.” He pounded his gavel, which made Suga flinch. “Court adjourned. Take the human away from here.” 

 

As Daichi was pulled and pushed away, he saw Suga turning to face his brother as the court seeped out of the room. He was yelling, turning between his brother and father but no words of his ever reached Daichi’s ear. As a clothe of lavender was placed upon him, he knew what to expect. 

 

/   /   /   /

 

Daichi awoke, for the second time, by droplets of water hitting his face. At this point he was certain they did that on purpose. 

  
“They do.” A voice commented. Daichi jolted upwards to find himself in a small cell of earth and branches. Outside of it sat Akaashi, his cool gaze set upon his as he sliced a purple fruit of some sort. 

 

“They do what?” Daichi replied.

 

“Make water drip on you. It's most annoying, is it not?” Akaashi said before popping a slice into his mouth. _ Did he just? _ ?

 

“Yes, I can.”  _ Oh, okay. _ He could read minds. Not that surprising,considering that he could also turn into an owl. 

 

Daichi rubbed his neck.

“So,”Daichi said as he moved closer to the bars of his cell, “I have a question.” 

 

“I know.” Daichi sighed. Of course he did. 

 

“What's the big deal with Suga ‘marking’ me?” the knife stopped. 

 

“...He hasn't told you?” Akaashi’s voice had softened. 

 

“Not a single thing, no.” Daichi said, and Akaashi finally looked up from his food and at Daichi, then sighed as he put it down. He folded his hands on his lap and began. 

 

“Marking is very...special, and can never be removed.”  _ Great. _ “It is a brand, of sorts, usually done between mates to show that  they are theirs forever; or until one has died.” Daichi took a moment to let that all seep in. he rested his face in his hand. 

 

“I'm guessing mates doesnt mean really good pals, right?” At that Akaashi let out a dry chuckle. 

 

“I'm afraid not, no.” he laughed before his voice got serious once again. “Take care of my brother. He’s tremendously spontaneous, as you are living proof of that, as well as too kind for his own good.” he rose as the march of feet were coming closer in the dark. “And if anything happens to him, the wrath of our Kingdom is a merciless one.” With that, he vanished as guards appeared in front of him. Before he hadn't gotten the chance to look at them, so he took the opportunity to do as much. 

 

They were barely human. Beneath their golden helmets was a pig's head with beady eyes and long,yellow chipped tusks protruding from their mouths. The only thing remotely human of them was that they stood on two -hooven- feet and had hands that held in then a spear. 

 

“Stand up and come here.” One grunted, and Daichi did as told. As he saw the other take out a rag and knew what was about to happen. He was about to say ‘really? Is this necessary?’ but before  a word got out the cloth was close enough to make everything fade once more. 

/   /   /   /

  
  


He woke with a start, eyes wide as he sat right up. He looked at his clock. Eleven a.m. on a saturday morning. He looked around. No sign of Suga or any other magical beings. He flopped back down on his bed. Maybe it hadn't happened. Maybe it was all the red bull that made him have such a crazy dream. That's what he tried to tell himself, anyways. 

He got out of bed, stretched, scratching his side as he headed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, regretted it, and then took a piss. 

 

Drying his hands on his pants, he headed to the kitchen. _ Ah, _ he thought,  _ so nice to have a quiet day and just rela- _

“Gooooood morning sleepy boy!” sang a voice as he entered the kitchen. There, sitting upon the counter sat Suga, still in his leafy shorts with the carton of creamer in his hands, smiling at him. 

  
  
_ Shit. It was all real.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOO here we go. I was stuck on this for such a long time this is crappy and far beyond my writing abilities but HERE YA GO FOLKS


	4. glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exiled Prince? yup. Who knew that he could be so...domestic?

 

Shit, it was real. It was real and at the moment a magical being was sitting on his counter drinking out of the creamer carton, seemingly unphased, if not content about the fact that he had been exiled from his kingdom. Daichi could not move as he and Suga held eye contact for a dizzying second. Suga rolled his eyes at the humans frozen state.    
  


“Yes! This is happening!” He said and before Daichi could open his mouth, “And no, I can't read your mind like my brother can.” He leapt off of the counter effortlessly, and pattered towards Daichi. He came excruciatingly close to his face, eyes wondering over every detail of Daichi. Daichi did no less to the other. 

 

On the nights that Suga dared venture into his room, The ambient purple glow that surrounded him made Daichi lose himself in the beauty and Magical essence of it all. Now, Daichi simply slipped into how Suga, looking normal except for wearing only shorts made out of leaves and a choker to match, still looked as stunning as always. 

  
“EhEm,” Daichi jumped as Suga cleared his throat. “I don't mind you staring, but maybe you have something to say?”  He cocked his head to the side. “Anything at all?” 

 

Now it was Daichis turn to clear his throat. Where would he start, he had so many questions. He sighed, placing his hands in a praying potion underneath his nose before pointing them out at Suga. 

 

“First off; what the hell are you going to do while in the human world?” Suga stood straight now, furthering the distance between them. 

 

“Oh we have it all figured out! I’m going to be staying with you at your house-” 

“My house?!” 

 

Suga looked at him as if he was the magical being that crept into his house at night. 

“Yes, your house.” He tried to continue, “As well as attend this ‘school’ with you-”

 

“Hold up a minute my parents can’t know about you! What am I supposed to tell them; what am I supposed to tell the school?” Daichi said in a panic. This just kept getting worse and worse. 

 

“Oh don’t worry!” Suga waved his hand casually. “We used some memo-morphis root to make your parents, and the school think that I am, what you humans call, an ‘exchange student a-” 

“You brainwashed them?!” 

 

“Exactly! Anyway-”

 

“You can't do that to people!” 

 

“Shh!” Suga said, resting his hands on his hips. “Can you please stop talking when I’m talking?” He walked passed Daichi and into his bedroom. “ Its like you humans have no manners at all!” 

 

Daichi groaned, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes,  _ hard _ . Next he sighed, following Suga into his room. 

 

“Look,” he said, frowning at Suga who was now  lounging on his bed, “Your world and my world are completely different!” He continued into his room, plopping in his desk chair. “People would find it extremely rude, and probably illegal if they knew you had brainwashed them!” Suga looked offended now, curling up into a ball and rolling to face the wall. Daichi leaned back into his chair and sighed. Why is he so temperamental!  

 

Then he heard a sniffle.

 

Daichi sat back up. Is he?? Another sniffle. Oh man. He was crying quietly on Daichi’s bed. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry if anything I said hurt you, okay?” He slowly crept towards his bed, “This all must be really hard fo-” Suga pounced, throwing his arms around Daichi’s neck as knees hit the bed, making his grab onto Suga’s hips for balance. He also noticed that the sniffling had seized. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time, and knew that there was more to come. 

 

“Suga.” 

 

“Yes?” He could hear the smile in the fairies voice. 

 

“Let go of me.” 

 

At that, the other scoffed into his neck, “Says the one whose grip is so tight I might get bruises.” Daichi lets go of Suga lightening fast, his face getting involuntarily flushed.

“Th-there. Now let go of me.”

 

“But I don't want toooo!” Suga whined, scooting his body closer. “Besides, its not as if we haven't done anything like this before~!” Daichi rolled his eyes, but still felt his face heat up even more. “And anyways,” Suga said, his voice lacking its previous tone of mischief, “I just got exiled, give me some comfort.” Again, another sigh. 

 

“Fine. Just let me-” He pried Suga off of him before sitting on his bed, back to the headboard. Suga sat across from his expectantly, eyes wide and lips in a thin line. “Okay,” Daichi said, motioning with his hand for Suga to come. Suga did, slowly this time, wrapping his arms around his broad chest, and bringing his legs around his middle. 

 

There was something in that moment, something about silky skin pressed flush against his own bareness. Something about the sweetness, and almost vulnerability of the creature who sat in his lap, embracing him as if the world depended on it. The electricity he felt, like before a match, buzzed through his body as he moved his hands to hold the other, thumb gently gliding against Sugas back. It was a weird, uncomfortable, and amazing feeling that Daichi could not explain, only and experience it know that he didn't want it to stop.

 

They stayed like that for what felt like ages, Sugas head resting on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi could have sworn that the other was asleep, until he heard the other mumble, and felt his hot breath against his neck. 

 

“I was drawn to you, you know.” He whispered, falling silent again for another moment, “Drawn by the way you were with your friends outside a shop, eating meat buns and laughing and yelling and I just-” Daichi's eyes were blown wide, wondering where this was all coming from.  “I was selfish, and got you into this mess. So I’m sorry, okay?” So temperamental, Daichi thought as he leaned back, letting go of Suga with one arm to gently pull his face where he could see it. 

 

Suga was pouting, not looking Daichi in the eyes. 

 

“Hey, Hey,” He said as softly as he could, brushing his thumb against Suga’s cheek. “It's okay, really.” Now Suga looked at him in both confusion and surprise. 

 

“Really?” Daichi sighed, then nodded. 

 

“Really.” Suga smiled a little bit, “But!” his smile faded, “You have to promise me one 

thing;No more brainwashing! Seriously, that's a little messed up, Suga.” 

 

Suga’s smile returned and he ducked his head to hug Daichi tightly once more. 

 

“I think I can do that.” It was Daichi’s turn to smile this time. 

 

“Good. Now,” He said, trying his best to get Suga off of him, “I'm hungry, can you get off? Please?”  

 

A firm, “No.” was given in response. Daichi glared at the side of his head before slowly getting off of his bed, fairy still attached, his legs around his middle squeezing his tightly. “Hold me or I’ll fall!” he said, scrambling to get a better grip on Daichi, but failing. 

 

“How am I going to do that!-” oh. I did not sign of for this. He shakily reached an arm underneath the other, feeling the muscles under that pearly skin relax as Daichi held onto his thigh. Suga continued to flail his other leg. 

 

“Daichi~~” Suga complained as he slipped a little bit. He rolled his eyes before slipping his other hand underneath him.

The  journey to the kitchen was a struggle, Daichi continuously having to replace his hands over and over again.  

 

And so that's how the day went, Daichi going about his business with Suga dangling onto his chest. Made breakfast, watched TV, Lunch and schoolwork with a good amount of questions to follow. 

 

“Whats that?”

 

“A phone.”

 

“What does it do?” 

 

“Stuff.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

And as the day went on and the sun set, Daichi began to yawn.

 

“You getting sleepy~~?” Suga teased, turning his head from the TV (his newfound love) to look up at him. 

 

“Shush.” Daichi grumbled. 

 

“So you  _ are _ getting sleepy!” If Suga had a tail, it would be wagging. 

 

“Okay yeah yeah I am.” He admitted. Suga got up and grabbed Daichi by the hand. 

 

“Okay! Lets go to sleep!” 

 

“Huh?” Daichi was surprised, to say the least. “Do you even need sleep?” In his surprise Suga was able to get him off the sofa. 

 

Suga shrugged, “Not really, but it's fun!” He tugged on his arm, “Now come oooonn!” Daichi continued after Suga hesitantly, unsure of what was about to go down. 

 

“Okay, just, let me get ready, okay?” Suga cocked his head to the side. 

 

“Ready how?” 

 

“You know,” Daichi said as they continued to walk, “Take a shower, brush my teeth, and-” he looked down at Sugas clothing, “get dressed, which you need to do too.” Suga looked confused for a moment but just shrugged. 

 

“Alright, I’ll just wait here, then.” he said as he sat on the bed, watching Daichi grab clothing both for him, and then throwing some at Suga.

 

“Alright, and put those on.”

 

“Okay!” Daichi heard Suga say as he left the room. 

  
  


The water felt nice, and so did the gently massage of his in his hair as he rinsed out the shampoo. It was relaxing, and relieving after a day of carrying somebody around. Suga. He felt his back tingled, a sensations that he will never get used. Suga. He saw images of him dance around his vision, feel his lithe legs wrapped around him, hot breath against his neck, elegant fingers, fingernails digging-

 

He turned the water cold, frigid, yet the heat that swelled in him did not subside for quite some time. He took heavy breaths, trying to think about anything anything other than Suga as he washed his body but there he was, in his mind. He shut the water off.  Got dressed. Brushed teeth. Get Suga out of your mind don't think about that! 

 

He opened his door, finding Suga still sitting there, With a baggy T-shirt, ill fitting  boxers, but no pants. 

 

“They were uncomfortable, Daichi. I couldn't possibly sleep them!” Suga said before Daichi had the chance  to even make a remark. 

 

“Fine, fine.” Daichi scratch his damp head. Whatever, it'll be fine. He turned off the lights, then immediately frowned. “Uhhh, Suga?” he said. 

“Yes?”

 

“Could you maybe, uh, tone down the brightness on yourself?” Daichi wasn't joking; Suga was glowing. Glowing his trademark purple hue that Daichi kind of liked. 

 

“Oh.” There was a pause, “No, I can't, sorry.” Suga said, though he did not sound sorry one bit.  Daichi sighed, walked over to his bed and crawled into it, trying not to make contact Suga best he could as both got under the covers. 

 

Daichi was hit once again with what was happening. There was a legitimate fairy, a glowing fairy, sleeping in his bed with him, who was exiled for marking him. They were facing each other, Suga smiling, and Daichi’s face blank. Then Daichi felt hands on his waist, gingerly creeping around him as Suga came closer. 

 

“What are you doing?” Daichi said, though he knew exactly what Suga was doing. 

“Nothing.” Was Suga sole response. Daichi didn't mind as he felt suga press up against him, felt his smooth legs intertwine with his. It wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable, but in fact the opposite as They laid there in silent.

“Goodnight, Suga.”

  
“Goodnight, Daichi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.i.p. my soul, for this is a filler chapter, so sorry. and did I mention sexual tension? because its there, Honey, oh its there. next chapter will /hopefully/ be more lit.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoohooo I dont know where this is going in the long run, but I hope you enjoyed reading this! I am also very, very lonely so if you comment, I promise to respond!! thanks luvs <3 -Chabi
> 
>  
> 
> Also wtf is formatting like ?????????!?


End file.
